


Ember

by historicallyredacted (lockandkey)



Series: Volcano [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Disturbing Themes, Gen, General Gods, Leo's No Good Very Bad Day, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Surprise Guest Stars, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, leo centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/historicallyredacted
Summary: Leo wakes up in another time, and has to face an evil of his own accidental creation. Himself.





	1. Mist

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably read this as a standalone, but it'd probably help to read 'Volcano' first. 
> 
> This is only canon compliant up until where Leo goes boom in Blood of Olympus. 
> 
> No romance in this besides what was already canon by book standards.

  
  
  
  
Leo couldn’t see anything but the light coming off his body; it was much too much, too bright. The mirage caused by the sheer level of heat being created caused a shimmer to seemingly wave around what little he could make out- his friends, the battle down below, Gaea.  
  
Leo was going to die, he was fine with that. He had a plan.  
  
It began to feel as though his form was struggling to keep hold of its shape, pure energy was nearly bursting from the seams that held him together. Leo knew it was time to let go, to let it all go, and simply hope for the best.  
He closed his eyes and thought for a moment he saw his mother again.  
  
It was gone all too soon.  
  
Leo hit something solid, something not the shape of Festus below him, having fallen more or less on his face and side. It felt like solid ground- had he been brought back already? Leo cracked an eye open and saw dirt and feet. It was night out and dimly lit by some unknown light source; it was definitely not the same time of day as the last thing he had remembered.  
  
As he began to stand, a sharp pain struck him in the center of his chest. Leo looked down, a sword was stuck through him, and blood began to blossom from the wound. The blade was pulled backwards, and Leo stumbled, pulling shaking hands to his center. It was a burning yet cold pain, numb, yet exceedingly painful.  
  
Leo looked up shakily at his attacker, expecting a monster or a roman aligned with Octavian.  
  
It was Artemis.  
  
He tried to get words out, eyes wide, but coughed up a clot of blood instead. The goddess looked on with little emotion.  
He fell backwards into darkness once again, there was no light this time, there was no one, just cold.  
  
“Get up, Valdez.”  
And just like that, his eyes shot open once again. Leo jerked forward, looking around wildly, patting at his chest. It stung, but not the same pain as before. It hadn't been a dream, but the stab wound had begun to heal.  
  
Leo paused at the voice, not wanting to face another possible attack. He was still on the ground, on soil.  
Around him stood more than one God and Goddess, and a bunch of cloaked strangers behind them that were shrouded in the dark line of trees. Was he even in Camp Half Blood?  
  
“Uh,” Leo stood up slowly, knees wanting to give from the stress of it all. He couldn’t keep himself from glancing around though. “…is this Asphodel?”  
  
“No.” Athena spoke- or it looked like the Goddess anyway, but, darker somehow. Maybe she was in the form of Minerva currently. But, something still seemed distinctly wrong. This God looked like she had seen war worse than that of what Gaea had brought.  
Actually, Leo had never seen any of the Gods look so …wrong. Washed out, beaten.  
  
“I’m…going to need more than that. Why was I run through?” Leo said, confused by the cryptic response. Sure, Gods were well known for being cryptic, it was kind of their thing, but this was something else entirely.  
“I blew up, didn’t I? Did I stop Gaea?”  
  
“We removed you before anything happened,” Apollo answered, glow all but gone. He looked mature now, not a petulant teenager. “You’re not in your time period, Valdez. We had to...test you.”  
  
Leo shook his head in confusion. Why would that be? Why would they do such a thing? Could they even? Was Gaea still out there?  
  
“I... don’t understand, where is everyone? Are they safe? What happened to Gaea?”  
  
Athena looked down a sharp nose at him, appraising silently. “It’s been nearly 13 years since the day you faced Gaea.”  
  
Leo felt his blood run cold, something besides pain making him shake. “No, that’s….Why? Why would you do that? Where are my friends?!”  
  
“To defeat a great evil, steps had to be taken to stop it.” Artemis stepped forward responded, looking much like her brother. No longer did she carry a blade in hand, but Leo couldn't help but flinch backwards. She no longer seemed like a child. “An evil you created.”  
  
“I creat- _what_? What does that even mean?” Leo yelled, patience wearing thin. “If that’s all true, why not just get the me of this time to solve whatever mess you’ve found yourself in!“  
  
“ _You_ are the evil,” one of the shadowed figures said, taking a step forward. They had _burn_ marks along one arm, and were missing another entirely. Leo’s stomach dropped. Leo knew him.  
  
“… _Jason_?” Leo looked harder at the others in the treeline, they were all so different, but… Leo knew them. “Oh Gods…”  
  
“It started not long after you defeated Gaia, came back with Calypso. You began to act …differently. We tried to help. You didn’t want it. You always needed to do everything yourself, didn’t you?” It was Piper, Piper with a blinded eye and scars all along her body. Leo raised a shaking hand to his mouth, trying not to become sick. They were burned, all burned.  
  
“I-…I-“  
  
“You killed her first, you know. Calypso... “ Leo jerked backwards, shaking his head, hand over his heart. He’d never, he’d _never_ hurt Calypso. She was the only one who understood him. This hell, this was hell wasn't it?  
  
“You attacked Olympus after you teamed up with Tartarus.”  
  
“I wouldn’t! I would never do any of that!” Leo yelled, eyes watering. “I would never! I would ..I would _die_ …over and over to protect you.”  
  
“ _You_ wouldn’t do what he did, that's the point. You’re correct, or so we hope.” Athena cut in, casting a chastising look at the demigods. “That’s why we brought you here, when we did, from whence we did.”  
  
Leo said nothing, his fist was digging into the wound in his chest, trying to escape into himself.  
  
“Your change came due from your attack upon Gaea and the use of the Cure. Your body became intermixed with hers during the explosion, our gold sowed you together, and the cure brought you _both_ back as one. We need someone who can fight _this_ Leo Valdez, someone with similar powers. You are our.... one of our last possible efforts in stopping him, before the world as we know it is razed to the ground.”  
  
“Trust us, none of us wanted to ever see you again.” Another called, judging from the size, Leo guessed it was Frank, but his face was so covered in burns and scar tissue it was nearly impossible to tell. The last time Leo had seen Frank, he had been hugging him and Hazel goodbye.  
Leo had no idea how permanent that goodbye would be. Leo couldn’t stop the tears this time, bringing his hands to his face in horror.  
He wanted to go home, he wanted to go back, away from this, destroy the cure. Let him die not knowing.  
  
“I’m…so, _so_ sorry, Frank, god… I-“  
“Save it,” Piper glared. “We gave you enough chances…We’ve heard enough apologies.”  
  
“It wasn’t me!” Leo took a step towards her, begging, and had a blade pointed at him in return. “ _Please_ , Piper, it wasn’t me. I would never!” He had just seen her crying face, his Beauty Queen, as she realized what Leo was about to do. He had just told Jason and her that he loved them.  
  
“Regardless of what they say,” Piper cast a look at the Gods, “I don’t think it was just Gaea that caused you to turn. I think, deep down, you were always like this.”  
  
“Child, be quiet.” Athena snapped, and Piper backed down, just barely. Leo realized he didn’t see Percy or Annabeth in the group. Something sick and dark coiled in his stomach, and he couldn't bring himself to ask where they were because he didn't want to know the answer.  
  
“This, is our Leo Valdez, or what used to be Leo Valdez…” Athena waved her hand and an image arose out of the mist. It looked a bit like himself, but his hair was longer, into classical Greek curls and adorned with a laurel. The laurel seemed to be made of bone and fire. The robes were dark, and shifted like magma. His eyes were green and brown. It was him, but it was also Gaea. It was something entirely new.  
  
“Yourself and Tartarus have waged war, you intend to bring about a new world after the destruction of the old. You intend to rule over new beings, new monsters, new children.”  
  
“Children,” Leo froze, glancing at the Goddess. Horror seeping in. “What… do you mean _children_?”  
  
“Between yourself and Tartarus, you’ve created a new race of monsters. They’re something we have trouble fighting, the mixture of God, Demigod, Human, and Titan. It takes more than any one can provide.”  
  
Leo opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn’t come out.  
  
“You always liked girls best, didn’t you Leo?” Piper asked lightly. “How does it feel to be a mother?”  
  
Leo swayed before falling to his knees to retch, before he passed out entirely.  
  
\---  
  
Leo woke up on a softer surface, and didn’t want to open his eyes. He was trying to tell himself that it was all a terrible nightmare, but his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. A nightmare, hell, punishment.  
  
“Leo,” a calm voice said to his right. Leo knew that voice. Hazel, Leo clenched his hands into his blankets, afraid to see what she’d be when he chose to open his eyes.  
  
“Leo, I know you’re awake.”  
  
He gulped back what felt like more bile. “I-I’m …afraid, Hazel. I-…”  
  
“So are we,” she said softly, and Leo choked back a sob.  
  
“I don’t understand how I could have...how-“  
  
“How you tried to kill us?”  
  
Leo opened his eyes. Hazel’s hair was less than a centimeter long, though she looked less scarred than the others, it was impossible to miss the bits of burns and injures here and there. She looked older, wiser, more like her father. Cold.  
  
“We didn’t understand either.” Hazel said simply, her golden eyes that Leo loved so much were gone. They were  nearly black now, like obsidian.  
  
“I’m not him,” Leo whispered, shaking his head, trying to reach for Hazel’s hand. “I’m not.”  
  
“Aren’t you?” Hazel didn’t acknowledge his attempt to touch her. “You lied to us, hid information, misconstrued things, and put us purposely in dangerous and painful positions… all before Gaea supposedly _infected_ you. You let us think you were dead, while you went off to get a girl, and when that didn’t work out you took it out on her…on us-”  
  
“ _NO_!” Leo shouted, sitting up, causing Hazel to flinch. Suddenly a scarred Frank and Nico ran into the room, weapons raised. “I did all of that because I love you! I love all of you so fucking much, you’re worth so much more than I ever will be…I-“ Leo faltered at seeing the other two. “I knew you’d try to help…to stop me, and I couldn’t let you get hurt…I couldn’t let someone else I love die.”  
  
Hazel stood, and looked down at him. “Your eyes, I remember them. I remember this scene too.”  
  
A miniaturized Leo emerged from the Mist, along with Hazel.  
  
_“I'm sorry, Hazel, you have to believe me...I don't understand what's happening to me. I just wanted to protect you, all of you, you know that don't you?”_ the Mist Leo spoke, he looked tired. His eyes were still brown it seemed, for the most part.  
  
_“What happened to Annabeth, Leo?!”_ Mist Hazel cried out, looking much the way Leo looked, except her expression. It was a mix of profound loss and fear. _“Why...how did this happen, Leo?”_  
  
Mist Leo shook his head, looking just as torn and horrified. _“I don't know, Hazel. I had to leave, my head was killing me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. When I went back, she was already...”_ The small figure shook his head.  
  
A voice cut through the scene, a new figure emerged. Percy, his eyes were bright, furious. It was like the world trembled behind him. Leo had never seen Percy go all out before. It was terrifying.  
_“Bullshit. I saw what happened,_ they _showed me. Cut the lies.”_  
  
The small mist figure of Leo tilted his head, appraising Percy silently. His posture changed slowly. His shoulders dropped from a nervous looking boy to something else entirely. Leo watched as his own eye swirled from brown to bright green.  
_“Ah, I see. That's unfortunate. She was smart. Too smart. You're just lucky, or unlucky, I suppose. Story of your life, isn't it Percy? Let me fix that for you.”_  
  
Mist Leo's lip quirked upwards in a smirk, before he held out a hand and the image was overcome in flames.  
It vanished entirely, but Leo kept staring at where the figures had been.  
  
“Percy saved me,” Hazel said simply. “On a normal day, you know, I don't think you could have beaten him. Fire, water. It's not a great match for you. But, he wasn't expecting you to move the earth around him either. Your powers were more than we were expecting. But, he saved me.”  
  
Leo broke down fully, fat tears rolled down his face. He couldn't get in air fast enough to keep up with his gasping sobs. His entire body felt bruised, abused, disgusting and foreign. His body shook, Leo had never wanted more in his entire life to have someone to hold onto, and he had no one but himself.  
  
“Crocodile,” Frank said simply. Leo looked up at him, realizing nothing he could say would fix this.  
  
“Send me back, save Percy and Annabeth.” Leo whispered, Hazel cocked her head slightly. “Kill me, send me back to die. Stop me. Don't let me become that, please. Bring them back instead.”  
  
“We can't, like they said, you're the one chance to stop this.” Nico said stiffly, his expression was different than the rest.  
  
“Not yet, anyway.” Hazel said simply. “You don't have Gaea's powers, even if you're a manipulative self serving worm, we're counting on the fact you know we'll skewer you if you betray us.”  
  
Hazel left along with Frank, at least the very least they still had eachother.  
  
Nico was left alone with Leo. “I'm to bring you to the war room.”  
  
“What did I do?” Leo asked, softly. “To you, that is. You're looking at me differently. I don't know what it means.”  
  
Nico shook his head, his hair was cropped short, shaved. Leo could see remnants of scars on his scalp. “Oh, you've done plenty. But, I know death, and I know souls. I know them very well now. Hazel does too, though she won't admit it. As soon as Leo came back from the cure, immediately I knew something felt off. Like, a corruption. You don't feel that way to me. I want to hold onto my hate, but honestly...when I look at you right now, I just see a scared boy.”  
  
“I-” Leo started to open his mouth, but an alarm went off somewhere near by cutting off anything he would have said. Nico's expression turned dark, dangerous.  
  
“ Looks like it's time to see if bringing you here was worth it.”

 


	2. Cinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunions are rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have inventive naming schemes *not*

  
  
"Come on, get up. We have to go."

Nico hauled Leo up by the back of his shirt, tugging him out of the large army style tent they had been in. The camp around them was in chaos; demigods, creatures, and monsters it looked like, all moving around in a hurry. They were grabbing up armaments, shields, medical equipment, anything they could it seemed like. Others however, seemed to be evacuating the camp, pulling down tents, grabbing the injured and weak away from view. Leo saw no children, no one near his own age apart from the glimpse he had of a few Huntresses.  
A few people paused when they saw Leo, looking horrified for just a moment, before someone else would yelled that it wasn't _really_ him.  
Leo wanted to shout they were wrong, he was the real Leo – whoever they knew, that wasn't him.  
  
A blast through the treeline took him by surprise, Leo stumbled over a tree root and fell to one knee. Dark smoke billowed up from the shadows cast by the branches, illuminated by flames. Two figures emerged through the flames. Leo was half expecting to see the nightmare version of himself, or an entire army of the damned, but instead it seemed to be solitary humanoid figures.  
Their clothes weren't modern, but they didn't look Greek either. Layers of leather and metal, all intricately carved and in dark colors, apart from hints of red and orange. One, had what looked like a silk sash of dark green. Their weapons looked simple in comparison, a sword slung at the hip, a knife at the other side.  
  
“I'm so happy to know where you've been hiding, cousins!” The shorter of the two called out to the camp as they easily walked in and over a fallen body. It pulled the sword from their side, fire sparked down the length until it was fully engulfed. four pure black eyes on their face reminded Leo of a spider. “Our mother misses you! Truly, it breaks his heart!”  
  
“You assume he has one,” an arrow pierced through the night sky, striking the figure in the chest. It stumbled backwards, looking up in anger at Artemis and an unchanged Thalia Grace standing not far away.  
  
The uninjured of the two laughed, taking in its compatriot state. "Sister, you seem to have something on you." The shorter one snarled, turning their attention on the Goddess and Huntress.  
The larger one turned away quickly enough, scanning the camp. Leo watched as it took in a group of dryads and Satyrs, a cruel smile clear as day curled onto it's face even in the darkness of the camp. Red eyes, more human this time, were sharp and bright; horns curled out of its skull at multiple points, of different lengths and curvature. It looked like a demon.  
“You seem to have amassed quite the group this time, I'm impre-”  
  
Something else caught their eye, or rather, someone else.  
  
Those ruby red eyes met Leo's. “Mother?”  
The smaller one pulled the arrow out of her stomach with a grunt, and glowing hot magma poured out of the wound.  
  
“Impossible,” she barely glancing at Leo before it scoffed. “It's the witch, brother.”  
  
It didn't look convinced and began to walk forwards, and Leo's stomach dropped into the ground. Leo looked to his side, looking for Nico, but saw no one. Leo alone again. Was it a test, or was he being left to die?  
  
“No, something is different-”  
A black sword plunged into the heart of the beast, before the entire creature was enveloped in darkness. A white skeletal hand clawed through the dirt, before at least fifty skeletons crawled from the ground. Their target was clear, they began biting and ripping into the demons form.  
Leo watched in horror as they began to eat it alive.  
Nico walked forward from the shadows from behind where it had stood, and Leo realized he must have shadow traveled.  
After moments the body was nothing more than metal plated bones and boiling blood on the ground. Leo realized in some horror that he had likely just watched one of his future self's children die at the hands of someone he considered a friend.  
  
The other creature huffed, looking down at the mess a few feet away. “ Really, Vrasmos? So soon?” It looked at Nico with disdain. “ And di Angelo is back, how lovely. “  
  
“Don't look so upset, Thraka. It's your turn next,” Nico had a grim smile on his face, and the ghouls at his feet began to turn their attention on their new target. They wailed in hunger.  
  
Thraka laughed, it was a human sound. “Oh, my dear Nico. Is it really?”  
Her flesh began to spontaneously ignite, crumbling to the ground and into the air; her laughter still wrapped around them, in the sky around the camp.  
  
“Stay vigilant,” Artemis moved forward, and called to the camp. “She'll be back.”  
  
Nico leisurely walked back to Leo, and gave him an appraising look. “Vrasmos, and Thraka. Lieutenants of yours and Tartarus. The issue we have with these guys is when they die, they go to Tartarus like other monsters - but, they come back at an alarming rate. Faster than when the Doors were open. Being the children of Tartarus...Well, we can't keep them dead, and containing them has proved...Difficult. Thraka, as you saw, is a... magician of a sort; Vrasmos is the essentially the muscle, hard to get through with normal weapons. There's others, but those two seem to be routinely sent out as scouts.”  
  
Thalia stood behind Artemis, before she made her way over to the two and stopped before Leo. He could start to see more of his friends, his former friends, beginning to appear behind her in the distance. Apollo and Artemis seemed to be on the look out, but he couldn't see any other deities.  
  
“Leo,” Thalia said softly, dangerously. “I don't have to say anything, do I? You're a smart kid.”  
She'd kill him if he stepped out of line.  
  
Leo was about to agree, when he saw a spark of something above her in the night sky. Thraka was reforming above the Huntress, with flaming sword raised.  
  
Without thinking about it, Leo raised his hand towards Thraka. Fire engulfed the creature, like an oil fire. It lit up the night sky above them, illuminating Thraka's expression. Surprise, pain, fear, _anger_. But, it wouldn't be enough to kill it, would it? Leo realized he had watched the lieutenants walk through flames once before, their bodies seemed to be made up of heat. They had to be fireproof, like he was.  
They likely came from him, an unfortunate voice said in the back of his mind.  
  
A spear flew through the sky and impaled Thraka, still hanging in the air. Electricity sparked and burst from the spear. Thraka's entire body burned blue as arcs of lightning pushed outwards from her flesh, and then she became no more.  
  
Jason floated above the ground behind where the monster had been, now looking down at Leo. He looked less like the hero Leo had once known, as destruction loomed around him.  
  
Leo's fingers twitched, and he dropped his arm. What if they thought Leo had been about to attack Thalia, not Thraka. “It...was about to-”  
  
“I saw,” Jason landed. Jason, missing an arm. _Burnt_. “Are you alright Thalia?”  
  
The dark haired girl looked between her brother and back to Leo. “...I guess we'll see. But, for now. Yes.”  
  
“Fascinating,” a voice cut through the camp. Athena was watching the scene, as were many others. She had been no where to be seen beforehand, during the fight. Artemis and Apollo hadn't seemed to have actively helped either, and Gods were still missing. Leo had no idea why.  
“They don't seem to be immune to your fire,” Athena directed the statement at Leo. “It wasn't enough to kill Thraka, no, but you injured it.”  
  
“Why do you think that is?” Thalia asked. “Some sort of built in assurance that Leo could kill them if they were to turn against him, maybe?”  
  
“Regardless, that doesn't matter much. They'll know now, though, won't they?” Nico said sheathing his Stygian blade. “That we have Leo. _This_ Leo.”  
  
“We can hope they'll still think it was due to Hazel's mist, at least for now. Jason acted quickly enough, hopefully the injuries from the fire would be indistinguishable from the lightning.” Athena explained, and Nico argued the issue no more.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Vrasmos coughed, spluttering as he crawled out from the darkness that was their fathers realm. He was healed, but exhausted. It wouldn't take long for his energy to fully return however, they all took strength from the pit.  
  
“That was fast.” Vrasmos looked up to their mother, feet dangling in the swirling black pool. Their sister Skia stood behind him, looking down on Vrasmos with disdain.  
  
“Nico di Angelo returned,” Vrasmos rasped out, moving into a bowing position. “I apologize.”  
  
Leo quirked an eyebrow, and ran a hand over Vrasmos' head, down one horn. “Why apologize? We've pushed them to the edge, and now we know Nico is back with them, not acting alone anymore. He can't. You did enough.”  
  
Vrasmos nodded quickly, thanking their mother repeatedly. Their mother was kind, however, if their father were to hear of any insolence...  
  
“Did you kill any of them?” Skia asked, arms crossed, all six.  
“Of course, sister.”  
  
“Anyone I must mourn?” Leo asked with a soft smile, and Vrasmos shook his head. “That is good, I'd hate for them to die without being there to see.”  
  
Leo leaned backwards against an obsidian pillar as Skia began to go over strategy, while her brother reported any other information they'd gathered while shadowing the old world camp. It didn't last long, Leo's eyes opened, frowning; he looked back into the depths of the black waters of the pit.  
“Your sibling is back as well... That's fast for Thraka.”  
  
A hand emerged from the water, and Thraka pulled themselves out of the inky blackness. She grabbed onto Vrasmos for support, and quickly stood up. Thraka looked irate, which wasn't uncommon.  
“That witch!” Thraka yelled, seemingly ignoring their mother for the time being. Vrasmos could never, but Leo seemed to be more amused by it than angered. “The _witch_ , she tricked me. I was just about to strike down that huntress _brat_! I saw _you_ mother, and you burned me! I never even saw her.”  
Leo nodded and reached out to his daughter; Thraka took his hand quickly, but looked no less angered at the situation.  
  
“Hazel always was quite talented.” Leo remarked easily. Too talented, too wary. Very hard to kill. Percy had been smart to save her, early on.  
  
“I slowed down just long enough for Grace to...” Thraka huffed, finally looking mildly apologetic to her mother. “It should have been a sure thing.”  
  
“Jason has had years more experience than you, he's fought me before and escaped. As has Hazel.” All three children wanted to argue, Leo had been so much younger, inexperienced, and hadn't fully embraced his gifts yet. There was no way the demigods could stand against him now, not one on one. “Don't worry, they'll be gone soon. Our world is nearly here.”  
  
“...I don't know if it was as simple as an illusion, Mother.” Vrasmos said cautiously, slowly. “I saw the figure, the 'illusion', and it did appear to be you...but, it would have been a poor one. We've met her creations before, her attempts at your visage. She's tricked us before, but it's always been you, as you are now. You give us false orders, misdirection. But, this was...different. ”  
  
A brown eye and a green eye were fixed on him. “How so?”  
  
“He looked... _scared_. Shocked to see us. Moreover...Like, he didn't recognize me.”  
  
“Scared?” Leo said softly, and Vrasmos couldn't begin tell his emotions. “How odd.”  
  
“Is it really?” Thraka asked, glowering. “She's just changed tactics. It's all-”  
Thraka winced and looked down with betrayal at her own hand. Some of the skin was still burnt and unhealed. Their fathers Realm hadn't fully healed her.  
  
Leo looked down at Thraka's hand in his own, turning it over and appraised it. It too, showed signs of injury. Not on the level of what Jason could do, but nonetheless...   
“Well, now, isn't this interesting?”  
  
Darkness began to swirl him; Skia and Vrasmos felt the temperature in the pit change. Oxygen was being eaten up by something, someone. Thraka stared at her mother in growing fear, glancing to her siblings quickly for assurance. Obsidian torches around them lit themselves, sparking and out of control. It grew colder, not hotter, as the fires raged around them.  
  
“ _My dear_ ,” a voice called out through the darkness, all around them. “ _I sense your rage_.”  
  
Leo let go of Thraka's hand. “Someone hurt my child.”  
  
" _I shall heal them_."  
  
"This time, you might not be able to." Leo said lowly, turning to where Tartarus began to take on form. "Find out what's causing this. Bring it to me."  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you mixed Leo and Gaea, and then threatened their family, things would likely not go well for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter Preview: Leo continues to have a Bad Time.


End file.
